Petit Kwami Mari!
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Jamás, jamás, ¡jamás!, te fíes de algo que te ha revelado Xuppu. Palabra de Guardiana.


**Petit Kwami Mari!**

Marinette abrió la Caja de los Miraculous, tocando suavemente la superficie de cada uno de ellos. Todos los kwamis emergieron, alegres de ver a Marinette y la enorme bandeja de galletas que traía consigo. Aunque era verdad que cada uno tenía sus preferencias, ninguno de ellos podía resistirse a sus galletas de vainilla.

—Gracias por traernos esto todos los días, Marinette —dijo Sass con una pacífica sonrisa y una galleta entre sus patas que bien podía duplicar su tamaño.

—No hay de qué —respondió Marinette—. Me gustaría poder llevar una buena relación kwamis-guardiana, no sé si hay un nombre para eso.

—Para poder compenetrarte perfectamente con nosotros, tienes que sentirte como nosotros —afirmó Xuppu.

—Puede tomar mucho tiempo, pero lograrás recorrer el camino de la guardiana exitosamente Marinette —le dijo Wayzz, posándose sobre su hombro.

—Ese es el camino largo —comentó Xuppu—. Pero también existe el corto.

—¿Existe otra forma?

—No le escuches Marinette —le pidió Tikki, cruzándose de brazos—. Siempre que sugiere algo es una locura sin sentido llena de problemas.

—Los hechizos antiguos no son un sinsentido, que lo sepas.

—¿Hechizos antiguos?

—Los antiguos guardianes y portadores no tenían en su poder solamente pociones muy poderosas —le explicó Wayzz con un suspiro—, también hechizos muy antiguos. La mayoría se perdieron.

—Pero yo recuerdo uno muy, muy interesante —celebró Xuppu—. Recuerdo a un portador que le encantaba usarlo.

—Xuppu, déjalo —pidió Fluff con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? Solo tienes que decir: chibi, chibi, chibiko! —gritó Xuppu con alegría.

—¿Chibi, chibi, chibiko? —repitió Marinette en un susurro.

—¡MARINETTE! —gritó Tikki, pero era demasiado tarde.

El cuerpo entero de Marinette brilló como si fuera un arcoíris obligado a comprimirse en un espacio tan pequeño como lo era su cuerpo. Gimió sorprendida y adolorida, tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el brillo cegador.

—¡Oh, Marinette! —susurró Tikki minutos después, llamando su atención.

Marinette abrió los ojos, perpleja. Se vio rodeada por todos los kwamis, que la miraban con preocupación. Todos salvo Xuppu, que estaba radiante.

—¿Pero qué…? —comenzó a decir Marinette, irguiéndose.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo iba mal. Pensó que los kwamis estaban demasiado pegados a ella, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—¿Por qué ustedes lucen tan grandes? —preguntó Marinette.

Intentó incorporarse, pero sus manos no se movieron como quería, logrando que cayera de nuevo. Miró hacia el suelo, frustrada y desconcertada, cuando se dio cuenta.

—¿Pero qué…? —preguntó Marinette, mirándose las manos. Ya no tenía dedos, sino aquellas articulaciones palmeadas de los kwamis. Las flexionó, confundida, sintiéndose igual que un pingüino—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Alzó el rostro, esperando que los kwamis tuvieran alguna respuesta.

—¡Pues que eres una de los nuestros! —exclamó Xuppu, logrando que todos lo miraran con el ceño fruncido—. Ahora podrás entender lo que es ser un kwami.

—Xuppu… —susurró Tikki con esa mirada profunda y enfadada que daban ganas de salir huyendo. Por supuesto, Xuppu ni se inmutó.

—Eso ha sido muy irresponsable —aseguró Sass—. Debería haber usado mi miraculous antes, así podríamos remediar este desastre.

—Pues no habría sido mala idea —rio Xuppu—. La próxima vez.

—¿Próxima vez? —preguntó Marinette—. Necesitaré recuperar mi cuerpo antes de plantearme una próxima vez.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la habitación.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó Marinette.

—¿Alguno recuerda el hechizo para revertirlo? —preguntó Mullo.

—¡No! —respondió Xuppu, riendo.

—¡Eres un irresponsable! —gruñó Tikki.

—Tranquilízate, Tikki —pidió Wayzz—. Tiene que haber alguna forma… ¿Seguro que no recuerdas lo que hacía tu portador con el contrahechizo, Xuppu?

—Nada de nada.

Marinette se llevó las manos al rostro, preocupada.

—Oh, Marinette —suspiró Tikki, acercándose a ella—. Te prometo que encontraremos la solución.

* * *

Marinette nunca había agradecido tanto que sus padres pasaran tanto tiempo en la panadería. Después de estar más de dos horas debatiendo con los kwamis en aquella situación tan liliputiense, no era para menos.

¿Cómo se le ocurría repetir el hechizo de Xuppu tan fácilmente, como una idiota? Encima era la única que estaba en el suelo, mientras que los demás kwamis flotaban elegantemente en la habitación.

Caminó hacia su bolso, que estaba tirado junto a su diván. Después de lo que le costó llegar, estuvo segura que jamás pensaría que su habitación era pequeña. Lo abrió y sacó un pequeño espejo de su interior.

—Oh, por todos los miraculous —exclamó Marinette—. Soy Piolín.

Se miró de arriba a abajo viendo que, realmente, se había convertido en un kwami. Seguía teniendo una apariencia humana, pero su anatomía se había adaptado a la de un kwami, incluyendo lo de la cabeza tres veces más grande que el cuerpo. Agradeció muchísimo que su ropa se hubiera adaptado con ella.

Dio un par de saltitos, sintiendo como si la gravedad le afectara menos. Al tercero, sintió que podía levitar, pero cayó rápidamente al suelo.

—¡Ese es el ánimo! —exclamó Xuppu—. ¡Tú puedes!

Marinette lo intentó una vez más y lo consiguió…, durante medio minuto. Su vuelo fue irregular y acabó cayendo de bruces contra su escritorio y rodando pared abajo.

—¡Auch!

—¡Marinette! —exclamó Tikki, preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —respondió Marinette, tratando de erguirse—. Todo bien.

Iba a intentar flotar de nuevo cuando vio un papel abandonado junto a ella. Confundida, lo tomó antes de saltar de nuevo. Logró salir, pero necesitó la ayuda de Tikki para lograrlo.

—Mírate, estás llena de polvo —murmuró Tikki, sacudiéndole cuidadosamente el pelo—. ¿Y eso que llevas?

—No lo sé, lo encontré detrás —dijo Marinette, dándole la vuelta al papel—. Oh…

Así que eso era. Una de las fotos de Adrien que antes tenía colgadas en el corcho como un tesoro. Cuando las quitó todas y las guardó en una caja, esa probablemente se había deslizado tras el escritorio y le había perdido la pista.

—Bueno, ¡primera gran caída! —exclamó Xuppu, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Ahora toca flotar de verdad.

—Deja de meterla en tus locuras —pidió Tikki.

Pero igualmente Marinette lo intentó. Y lo hizo justo en el momento en que una fuerte corriente de aire invadió la habitación y la arrastró al exterior por la ventana.

—¡MARINETTE!

* * *

Marinette gritó, siendo zarandeada por el viento como una cometa descontrolada. Apenas había logrado levitar unos centímetros en su cuarto, era incapaz de luchar contra un viento así. La arrastraba de un lado para otro sin control como las hojas de otoño.

Intentó abrir los ojos en un intento de ubicarse o de buscar a los kwamis con la mirada, pero no encontró nada. Realmente la única que podría seguirla sería Tikki a través del vínculo de los pendientes.

El soplo de viento llevó a Marinette hasta el tejado del colegio. Se agarró como buenamente pudo, estando a punto de salir arrastrada por la brisa una vez más, pero logró asirse. Aun así, la débil fuerza de sus brazos tenía otro enemigo, la gravedad. Aunque intentó resistirse, sus manos no aguantaron y acabó deslizándose por el tejado, a punto de estamparse contra el suelo.

Gritó y el pánico hizo su corazón latiera contra su pecho como el de un colibrí. Cerró los ojos, asustada. No fue hasta que notó que el aire frío a su alrededor había cesado hasta convertirse en una brisa suave que se atrevió a mirar. Estaba apenas a unos centímetros del suelo, descendiendo lentamente. En cuanto fue consciente y se relajó, cayó de bruces.

—Ay…

Pero poco tiempo tuvo para relajarse. Una sombra se proyectó sobre ella. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un enorme zapato a punto de aplastarla. Marinette apenas atinó a levantarse y esquivarla torpemente cuando vio que una bicicleta iba en su dirección. Dio un salto hacia atrás, echando a correr hacia el otro lado de la calle.

* * *

Cuando Marinette finalmente llegó al parque cercano al colegio, pensó que no lo contaba. Al cruzar la calle por poco la aplasta un coche y al llegar a la acera el tacón de aguja de una persona estuvo a punto de convertirla en un pinchito.

Se sentó en el suelo, bajo la sombra de un banco, agotada. Ni siquiera había atinado a levitar más que unos milímetros mientras corría, tal era el pánico que sentía. Imploró que Tikki la encontrara pronto.

Escuchó un ronroneo a sus espaldas que le puso la piel de gallina. Con miedo y reticentemente, miró hacia atrás. Unos fríos ojos amarillos la miraban fijamente. Marinette se congeló en el sitio.

—Lindo gatito —susurró suavemente.

Fue cuando lo vio relamerse que supo que no se trataba de ningún momento de película Disney lo que le esperaba. Echó a correr.

Dio comienzo la cacería y Marinette quería llorar.

—¡¿Por qué a mí?! —se preguntó a voz en grito mientras seguía corriendo.

El gato la seguía de cerca y Marinette deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder volar, pero al parecer el milagro solo iba a suceder una vez.

Miró hacia su alrededor en busca de alguna pista que la ayudara a salir de ese embrollo, pero era tan pequeña que nada parecía ser útil contra un enorme y peludo gato que a sus espaldas parecía un tanque de guerra.

Un ladrido grave la asustó, aunque, en su defensa, no fue la única. El gato pegó un brinco de diez centímetros y se le erizó el pelo de la espalda. Entonces lo vio, un enorme golden retriever corría hacia ellos. Marinette temió seguir siendo el almuerzo de alguien, sobre todo cuando ladró nuevamente y, a toda velocidad, tomó a Marinette con la boca.

El gato salió corriendo mientras el perro se quedaba inmóvil, con la postura tensa, esperando un contraataque. Cuando estuvo claro que eso no iba a suceder, el perro caminó hacia la sombra.

_Ya está, me va a comer como un muslito de pollo_, pensó Marinette, a punto de llorar. La tenía tan bien agarrada entre sus dientes que le era imposible escaparse. Sentir su lengua contra su espalda le tenía los latidos a mil.

Entonces el perro la dejó bajo la sombra del árbol y dio un paso atrás. Marinette lo observó sorprendida. Se sentó sobre sus patas y pegó la cabeza al suelo. Con aquellos ojos redondos y castaños, tenía una expresión tan bonachona que Marinette dejó de tenerle miedo.

Lentamente, con precaución, Marinette le palmeó el hocico.

—Gracias —susurró Marinette.

El perro la olfateó como si le respondiera.

—¡Sol! —exclamó una voz en la lejanía.

El perro se irguió, dejando a Marinette sola y cubierta de babas en el parque.

* * *

Marinette sinceramente pensó que, después del numerito del perro y el gato, bastaría con quedarse bien escondida hasta que Tikki la encontrara.

Ilusa de ella, no contó con que una de las palomas del parque la atraparía.

—¡Suéltame, maldito bicho! —exclamó Marinette, cansada y enfadada.

Ya había estado al borde de ser aplastada y devorada demasiadas veces a lo largo de ese día como para que le importara. Pataleó, intentando que la paloma la soltara.

Sobrevolaban la Torre Eiffel y Marinette encontró ahí su oportunidad. Se negaba a ser comida de una paloma, menos aún de sus crías. De todas formas, ¿cómo eran los bebés paloma? ¿Por qué nunca había visto uno?

Haciendo a un lado sus preguntas, Marinette le dio una patada a la pata de la paloma. No funcionó y Marinette comprobó que la paloma comenzaba a desviarse, alejándose de la torre. Tenía que actuar ya.

Con todas sus fuerzas, le dio un cabezazo a la pata del ave, que emitió un quejido agudo y finalmente abrió su presa. Marinette se libró de ella, pero cayó en picado. Extendió las manos y las piernas, como había visto a Tikki hacer cuando volaba a mucha velocidad, y puso toda su concentración en llegar a la planta alta de la torre.

Cayó de bruces contra el suelo y rodó malamente, pero estaba viva y con todos los huesos. Marinette sollozó, agotada, y como pudo corrió a esconderse entre las vigas de la torre.

* * *

La Luna estaba ya alta cuando Chat Noir llegó a la Torre Eiffel. Esa noche no había quedado en patrullar con Ladybug, pero lo había hecho por su cuenta de todas formas. No era como si a veces usara el patrullaje como una excusa para salir de la asfixiante experiencia que era su casa, para nada.

Se sentó en el borde de la planta más alta, suspirando. Llegados a ese punto, Adrien no sabía qué sería de su vida sin ser Chat Noir. Quizás acabaría como esos chicos del club que ya se metían mierda a espaldas de sus padres porque no tenían otra forma de escapar de la burbuja que habían construido a su alrededor. Adrien lo odiaba y su corazón sufría. Tanto como el llanto que inundaba sus oídos.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, esperando encontrar lágrimas. No sería la primera vez que lloraba sin darse cuenta al entrar en semejante estado de caos. Pero no eran sus ojos los que estaban derramando lágrimas. Miró a su alrededor, extrañado. El sonido venía de esa planta, pero ya no había nadie más que él.

Con la delicadeza de un gato, se levantó y caminó en su busca. No encontró su origen hasta arrodillarse frente a una de las vigas.

—¿Pero qué…? —susurró Chat.

Frente a él había un pequeño kwami, pero no se parecía en nada a Plagg ni a Tikki. Cuando alzó el rostro y clavó sus llorosos ojos azules en él a quien se le pareció fue a…

—¿Marinette?

—¿Chat?

Marinette se acercó a él, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Chat, con confusión—. ¿Cómo es posible que tú…? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Marinette alzó tanto el rostro que Chat temió que acabara cayéndose de espaldas. En un gesto suave, Chat estiró la mano frente a ella. Marinette se subió y Chat movió la mano para tenerla frente a frente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Chat—. ¿Ha sido un akuma?

Marinette negó, meditando cómo podía explicar semejante situación sin exponerse.

—Fue un experimento, con Ladybug —dijo, secándose los restos de lágrimas—. Obviamente no salió bien.

—¿Y dónde está ella?

—No lo sé, espero que buscándome —explicó Marinette, pensando en Tikki—. Después de que me llevara esa racha de viento y con lo pequeña que soy, no me sorprende que le esté tomando tiempo.

—¿Pero cómo acabaste…? Espera un momento, intentaré contactarla.

Marinette quiso detenerle, pero no tenía razones para hacerlo así que se mantuvo callada. Chat llamó repetidas veces a Ladybug, cada vez más frustrado, pero seguía sin contestar. Al ver su expresión, Marinette no pudo sino sentirse culpable.

—¿Pero dónde está? —murmuró Chat.

—Quizás está descansando —dijo Marinette—. Solo lo he hecho una vez, pero las transformaciones no son eternas, ¿verdad?

Adrien suspiró, asintiendo.

—Bueno, entonces será un placer para mí acompañarla a casa, princesa —dijo Chat con una sonrisa—. Pero antes me gustaría saber qué experimento estaban tramando ustedes dos.

Marinette inspiró hondo y, como buenamente pudo, se lo contó. Retorció las partes que más comprometían su identidad, pero el hecho de que había acabado accidentalmente hechizada y que nadie sabía cómo deshacerlo siguió ahí.

—Esto es un gran problema… —admitió Chat, dejando suavemente a Marinette en el suelo—. Espera aquí un segundo.

De un salto, Chat desapareció de su vista. Apenas unos minutos después, Marinette se encontró cara a cara con la traviesa mirada de Plagg.

—Te has dejado muchas cosas en el tintero en esa historia, ¿eh? —preguntó Plagg.

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que no le podía contar todo.

—En fin, deja que adivine, ¿fue idea de Xuppu?

Marinette asintió y Plagg empezó a reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Marinette malhumorada, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Te contó la historia de que uno de sus portadores usaba sin parar ese hechizo? —No continuó hasta que Marinette asintió—. Yo le conté ese hechizo.

—¡Plagg!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Plagg, riendo—. Tranquila, no hay drama detrás de esto. Lo efectos se pasan solos, únicamente tienes que esperar.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. En tu caso parece estar durando demasiado, pero teniendo en cuenta que eres tú, no es una sorpresa.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Pero Plagg no le respondió. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se fue volando. Quien regresó fue Chat, que se arrodilló con cuidado frente a ella en cuanto la tuvo cerca. Le volvió a extender la mano y Marinette subió con un saltito delicado.

—Plagg me lo ha contado, ¿un peso que te quitas de encima, eh?

—Sí, podría decirse —reconoció Marinette.

—¿Como kwami no puedes volar? —preguntó Chat abruptamente—. Tiene pinta de ser lo más divertido de todo este embrollo.

—Si pudiera hacerlo bien, quizás, pero al parecer hace falta o mucha práctica o genes de cisne. Yo debo tener de pingüino.

Chat rompió a reír.

—Bueno, ya sabes que es temporal. Quizás Ladybug te deje ayudarla en otro experimento.

—Ojalá —suspiró Marinette, rompiéndosele la voz. No quería llorar, realmente no quería.

—Princesa…

—No pasa nada.

—Claro que pasa, puedes contarme.

Marinette inspiró hondo, tratando de recomponerse. Entonces se encontró con aquellos profundos ojos verdes que la observaban con la más absoluta comprensión.

—¿Y si no es temporal? Llevo horas aquí escondida, todo después de que casi me atropellaran, me sirvieran de pincho, me zampara un gato y me secuestrara una paloma… ¡No puedo más!

Con cierta duda, Chat acarició su pelo con su dedo pulgar en un intento de hacer una caricia amable. El gesto fue tan torpe que logró sacarle una risa la mar de rara.

—Vamos, princesa, te prometo que se arreglará. Ya lo dijo Plagg, es solo cuestión de tie…

No pudo terminar la frase antes de que la lluvia de color invadiera cada poro de Marinette y que su peso cayera sobre él. La caída fue tan brusca que Chat no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se dio contra el suelo. No pudo ni quejarse, cuando abrió los ojos, Marinette estaba encima de él observándose las manos, pletórica.

—¡He vuelto! ¡Ya no soy Piolín!

El comentario fue tan abrupto que logró arrancarle una carcajada a Chat.

* * *

Chat dejó elegantemente a Marinette en su terraza. Antes de que se fuera, y para sorpresa de ambos, Marinette lo rodeó en un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Expresó un apresurado "gracias" antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación. No fue consciente de cómo Chat se quedó durante medio minuto ahí parado, desconcertado, acariciándose la piel de la mejilla.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Marinette, llamando la atención de todos los kwamis.

—¡MARINETTE! —exclamaron todos, acercándose apresuradamente a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mullo, con expresión preocupada.

—Ha sido una locura, pero estoy bien.

—¡Os lo dije! —exclamó Xuppu—. Y ha vuelto a su tamaño normal, sin dramas.

—Cállate, Xuppu —le regañaron todos.

—¿Y Tikki? —preguntó Marinette.

—Lleva todo el día buscándote, no la hemos visto desde…

—¡Marinette! —exclamó Tikki, entrando en la habitación a toda velocidad—. ¡Oh, Marinette! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Tikki, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

—No te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba —sollozó Tikki, abrazándola—. Cada vez que sentía tu presencia en algún lado, por mucho que buscara no te encontraba por ninguna parte. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es una larga historia, ¿estás muy cansada?

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que le debo una conversación a Chat.

—Vi a ese gato por los tejados mientras venía para acá con la esperanza de encontrarte, ¿tuvo algo que ver?

—Plagg y Chat me ayudaron, y creo que debo responderle un par de cosas—respondió Marinette, cogiendo una galleta de la bandeja para Tikki y otra para ella—. Pero Xuppu tenía razón, vaya experiencia para comprender lo que es ser un kwami.

—No le des la razón, por favor —pidió Wayzz—. Si no repetirá esas ideas tan locas.

—Si es que no saben apreciar las buenas ideas —aseguró Xuppu, quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Tampoco, no pienso volver a fiarme de un consejo tuyo en la vida.

La habitación se llenó de risas ante la expresión exageradamente ofendida de Xuppu.

—Está bien, Marinette, estoy lista.

—Perfecto, Tikki, ¡transfórmame!

**FIN**

**Jueves, 13 de febrero de 2020**


End file.
